Romeo and Juliet
by FuzzySox xD
Summary: I suck at summaries. All I can say is it's a love story.  Rated T for some more suggestive scenes, and it's my first so be nice! But please give me some feedback, any you can think of that will help me!  *kiss kiss*    FuzzySox3
1. Part 1

**part one. review, please! first one. be nice! unless you have any suggestions.**

***kisskiss***

**~~~FuzzySox xD~~~**

* * *

I awoke to the same "alarm clock" I've woken up to ever since I was 7. Master High Roller's screaming voice telling me to get something for him. Yawning, I woke up to pull on my black sleeveless top that was torn just right, my dark skinnies, my cropped leather blazer, and my black and white high-tops. _He's l__ike a child. I think I'm raising him, rather than vice versa…_

"Muchi! WHERE IS MY TEA!" He screamed, his nasally, rheumy voice slightly staticy over the old intercom. I pushed the button, a little annoyed.

"Be there soon Master High Roller. Had to get dressed."

"Get dressed faster next time! My tea shall get cold!" said softer than normal, but it still had a dangerous edge to it. _Strange, he seems to be in a good mood… I wonder why?_ Puzzled, I walked down the hall, nodding at the gorillas High Roller had in his employ. I was one of the very few maids he kept, and sadly, I was his personal favorite. I trotted to the kitchen, my feet hardly making any noise in their cloth coverings. I had a naturally quiet step, which I inherited from my father. High Roller hated it. So I solved the problem by stomping whenever I got anywhere near him. He preferred that. I got the tea tray from the big gorilla, and walked with it to his throne room. I stomped when I got closer to the throne room, and he roused from his daydream and reached for the tea.

"Took you long enough. Did you pick the tea leaves?" He said with a soft tone but the sneer was evident in the tone. I remained silent; knowing saying anything would make him angry. He looked triumphant, and it took a lot to keep my eyes from rolling. I bowed, and turned to leave.

"Why are you leaving? Did I give you the ok to leave?" I sighed underneath my breath. Why did this man have to be so damn complicated? I hated my job. The other maids just had to wash his clothes or do his dishes or clean his castle. I was the one that had to put up with him, sun-up to sun- down. I turned around to face the monster, and his eyes bore deep into mine, and, as usual, his white eye scared me a little bit. It was revolting. But I managed to keep my meager breakfast down.

"I have a job for you. You are to take the places of the zebra brothers and go to the Ox King and have them under our control. I have a feeling it will be an easy job for you. Now go." He stated, softly. _Why Me! WHY! _I bowed and turned away, running to my room. I ran through the halls and into the open door of my personal safe-haven, and packed a black bag full of my skinnies, a few shirts, and some socks and underthings. I looked around my room, grabbed my bow and quiver full of arrows, and put on my mother's necklace, and brushed out my hair. I braided my golden brown hair into two strands framing my face, and left the rest down. I looked at myself in the mirror, and my nervous grey gaze looked back at me. I fidgeted with the crystal heart around my neck, suspended on a lace and velvet choker, and stood up, a trifle shaky. I grabbed a small toiletry bag, and put my lipstick and some off my eye-shadow and eye-liner into it, and tossed it into the bag. I slung my quiver of arrows over my shoulder, and picked up my bow. I bit my bottom lip, threading it under it, looking at my little puppy, Roku. _High Roller won't watch him… _If anything, that single thought convinced me, and I put his collar and leash on, and together we trotted out into the unknown.

* * *

"Ox King! Ox King!" I yelled, going down the hall. I spotted him, and ran over to him, Roku trailing behind me. "Ox King! Master High Roller wants to confirm your alliance with him. Do you say yes, or no?" Ox King nodded in his version of a "yes" and I sat down by his throne, where the Zebra Brothers usually sat, and started to play with Roku. _This isn't that bad. All I have to do is stay here. Hopefully Big Green won't attack, and I can have a peaceful day today. But, wherever High Roller's influence reaches, they can't be too fat behind. *sigh* I wish that either Big Green or Master High Roller will give up, so this will all be over with, and no one will have to worry about this ever again. Just a world of peace… but where there is power, there will be war. No peace is forever. _I heard a weird sound, and saw a man carrying forth golden trinkets. At least, I thought it was a man. He had a box for a head, and a kimono on, and some weird umbrella type thing on his head. I ignored him, and went back to playing with Roku.

"Ox King! I come forth bringing gifts! Will you ally with Big Green, in our effort to keep the peace between animals and humans?" The boxy man said. It seemed he had a higher-pitched voice, but it was still nice to hear. Not too nasally, like High Roller's. I saw the King look at the other oxen, and they captured him. Then I saw the umbrella thing swivel on his head, and I realized it was an antenna! He was summoning Big Green!

"Ox King! The man you see here is summoning Big Green! Summon your own troops to protect you! Hurry!" Ox King got the message. He bellowed and many oxen, a little smaller than him, came. Roku and I nearly got flattened underneath all the hooves of the large oxen. They flanked to their castle walls, and out into the fields. Then I heard the familiar "thump thump" of turtles, and looked out. I saw Big Green approaching, and was dumbfounded. I thought Big Green were adults. These warriors seemed hardly older than 16, like myself! I saw a woman in a grey dress with red pants underneath, and some strange creature on her head. It puzzled me that her lips and eyes where the name blue color, and was envious of her strait short hair. My curls never behaved right, unless I brushed them out vigorously. Then I saw a little man in red, with eyes that kept popping out of his head. And a rabbit with a jump rope he was starting to jump with vigorously. Then I saw a man in the middle, dressed in a one-shoulder black shirt and pants that left half of his muscular chest open, and he wore a fur hat. Then I saw the long bamboo pole with a wooden tip poking over his shoulder, and wondered what the other's weapons where. I stood behind the oxen, and watched them charge at the humans. Big Green didn't flinch; in fact they jumped off their turtles and ran to meet them halfway. The only evident female in the group used her tongue and her little monster to fight. Then I saw the little man dressed in red hold his nose and shoot a banana into his mouth.

"I am Mighty Ray, fear my eyeballs!" the little man screamed, and out of his eyes came twin lightning strikes. The rabbit used some carrots and his jump rope to attack the oxen, and the man in the fur cap used the bamboo branch. But it wasn't a staff, as I thought it was. It was a sort of cannon that shot wooden chutes. His marksmanship was extraordinary, and I found myself awed. His dark eyes flashed to where I was, and I hurriedly hid, out of sight. I whistled low, and my pup walked over to me. I petted him, and looked at my baby Rottweiler, and smiled.

"He seems nice, doesn't he, Roku? Better than High Roller. But he will be expecting us back…" I scratched his ears. His eyes closed and his head leaned into my hand, and I put his collar back on. He looked up at me with his big puppy eyes.

"Cut it out! I know you don't like Master High Roller, but he is our boss. I know he uses you for guard duty, even though you don't like to hurt and bite, only growl, but still! He feeds both of us." I sighed. I had to agree wit h Roku, but now just wasn't the time. We had to go before Big Green found us.

"Ready to go home, Roku?" I asked. He nodded his big head, a little glum, and I smiled at him. I started to walk out the side entrance, but stopped to look to see how the battle was going. It seemed the human teens had the oxen tied up, and the Ox King was challenging them to who knows what! I resumed walking and about fifteen minutes later I checked again and they were allies. I cursed under my breath. _Master High Roller won't like this, not one bit. _I ran to the back exit, and was suddenly caught around the waist by the taller guy in the group.

"Where are you running to? The ox won't torture you with the smell of the fried rice anymore." He asked, perplexed. I started struggling for all I was worth, trying to get him to put me down. Roku was growling at him, and he hurriedly put me down. I pet my little rottie, and began to run again. Suddenly I tripped and came down hard on the floor. I felt a gash over my right eyebrow, and fuzzily saw the man running to me before I blacked out.

_

* * *

Uuughh….where am I…bright….light…_ I opened my eyes to see a bright light in my face, and I quickly recoiled from it. I looked around and saw the people around me, all looking at me with curiosity and some degree of concern.

"Wha-what are your names?" I finally said after I found my mouth. I reached up to feel above my eye-brow, and felt something poking up from my skin. I pulled on one to discover they were stitches. _Uuughh,stitches. How bad was my fall, I wonder? _

"I am Commander Ape Trully. I am the one who you saw when you were by the oxen. I know you work for High Roller. I saw the tattoo. But if you are willing to join us, we will welcome you with open arms." Said the weird boxy man. Then I saw a man with no arms, and he was only levitating by his tassel on his hat.

"I am Mr. No Hands, as you can see." Said the strange man with no hands. He smiled gently. "I hope you feel better. You had a bad fall. You landed on a rock." _So, I did have a nasty fall. I feel better knowing that information._

"I am Mystique Sonia." Said the girl with the blue eyes, lips, and tongue, somewhat regally, "The only female in the group, as you can see." She smiled at me softly. "We can be good friends, if you'd like." She smiled hopefully. I couldn't help not being friends with her, after that nice, welcoming smile. Then a strange rabbit that was pure white with black ears hopped up to me.

"Me….Jumpy Ghostface." Said the kind rabbit. I gently scratched him between the ears. He seemed nice but I already had a pet. One I was neglecting, I realized.

"Where is Roku!" I screeched, panicked. The guy who held me earlier moved aside, showing my puppy with a muzzle in the corner, tied up, whimpering. I was insanely angry in a matter of seconds. "What have you done to my baby Roku!" I yelled, and tried to get up to go comfort him. I stood, swaying, having a strange moment of vertigo. After it had passed I shoved by the guy in black and went to him, untying him and taking the muzzle off. I turned to look at the monsters wondering who had done that to him. "Which one of you horrid monsters did this to my poor puppy! WHO!" I practically snarled, wondering who would do this to a poor, defenseless puppy. I looked around, angry and fuming, and the one in red stood and looked at me.

"I did it. I was scared your dog would bite one of us. So I muzzled him and tied him in the corner. I'm sorry. And, I am Mighty Ray" He said it so apologetically; I calmed down enough to not want to hit him upside the head with a bamboo rod.

"He may growl but he doesn't bite. He is only a pup, and has a sense of right and wrong. You didn't need to do that." I said, calmly. I had no forgiving feelings in me just yet but I didn't want to hurt the guy. _At least, not here. Maybe I'll put a tack underneath his pillow later._ I smiles easily at him, and turned to the quite guy next to the window. "And your name is…?" I said, curious and beseeching.

"My name is Lin Chung. The one you started running from. I know why now." He said, serenely. He turned to look at me, his dark eyes boring into my grey ones, and I looked around to see identical looks of curiosity on the other's faces. I suddenly realized they wanted to know my name.

"Uh… my name is Muchi. And this," I said bending down to look Roku in the eye and pet his head and cheeks, "is Roku, my Rottweiler." They all looked uneasily at Roku, knowing the breed was subject to protect those it loved most with ferocity unmatched by other dogs. I continued to pet his head when everyone started to go down the halls. I wondered what was up, so I followed them. It turns out it was bedtime, so I stood in the hallway, wondering what to do. So I went back to the main room and lay on the couch. I watched the sun set, and fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night, sweating from my nightmare. I looked out to the moon and went to the window, watching it slowly rise higher in the sky, its full shape reminding me of High Roller's white eye, and I shuddered. I knew I must get back home, before High Roller got too upset. I saw some pipes around the table, and wondered where they led to. Knowing if they did lead to outside, I knew I wouldn't get Roku down on quietly, so I discarded that idea. I got up from my spot by the window, and looked around for anything leading downstairs. I saw a door, and opened it. I looked in, and happily saw some stairs. Smiling, I whistled softly for Roku, and together we walked down the stairs, out quiet steps hardly making any noise. At the bottom I saw there was a small scrap of grass, then sand, then ocean. I saw the mainland, way off in the distance, and groaned. I looked down at Roku.

"We'll never make that distance Roku! Even if the gods gave us unlimited stamina and strength, we'd make too much noise. Our hides are going to be tanned if High Roller finds out we didn't report to him after the Ox King allied with Big Green. We might as well kiss our skins goodbye now, Roku." I sat on the grass, looking out into the surf, fuming.

"Why do you seem so mad, Muchi? Why go back to High Roller?" said a husky voice behind me. I practically jumped of my skin. This guy was the strangest guy I've ever met.

"Because I'm not only his personal maid, but his favorite, and Roku is his best guard dog. We hate it there, but it's where we get our food and the money to get my clothes and his vet visits. Why you out here anyways, Lin Chung? Thought you'd be asleep seeing how you have nowhere to be other than your room." I said, a bit icily. _I feel bad to be a little mean to him but hey, I'm pissed already so yea. _

"Well, I went into our living room to see if you needed anything and I saw the staircase door was open, so I came to investigate. Good thing we're on an island, or you'd be long gone by now." He chuckled a little at the end. I only got madder but I kept it in. I blew my bangs out of my face, and tucked my knees up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them, and stared out into the ocean. I heard him shuffle and heard the dry crinkle of paper, and looked at him. He had moved to sit on the edge of the grass and sand, a few yards away from me, and was beginning to draw.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused but curious.

"Drawing. The moon is at the perfect part in the sky to draw, when it just peaks over the mountains and casts a shine onto the ocean." He turned to look at me. "Why don't you join me?" I nodded and walked over to him, Roku walking with me and sitting on the other side of me, the side opposite of Lin Chung. I tucked my knees under my chin, and wrapped my arms around them. I looked out onto the ocean, thinking.

_

* * *

I wonder what she's thinking about? Her eyes…they look silver in the moonlight. NO! FOCUS, LIN CHUNG! The picture… _I sighed and got to work before the moon moved from its perfect position in the sky, but I couldn't help looking at the strange brown-haired girl, so secretive yet so utterly trustworthy. She had courage, or else she wouldn't keep the bear-like dog as a pet. She was quiet, but I've never felt someone so like myself. I got back to work, and finished the painting in record time. Then I shifted so slightly so I could paint her, how she looked in the moonlight. She had her knees tucked under her chin, looking out into the ocean, eyes silver in the moonlight. Her hair turned dark, almost black, and her skin turned a creamy color. She was a nice tan color, with rosy cheeks and lips._ Those lips…so full… they look so soft… Snap out of it, Lin Chung! She won't look at you twice! And you have other duties. You don't need a girl to slow you down, no matter how nice she looks. If you wanted a partner, you should have asked Mystique Sonia. So suck it up!_ I found myself staring at her, and quickly looked up at the moon. It reminded him of her eyes. Both her eyes and the moon where silver and full. _Don't go there! Uuughh, time to go inside, before I do something stupid._

"Well, I'm going inside. It's getting a little too late for my taste. See you tomorrow?" I asked, and I prayed the hopeful tone in my voice went undetected by her. She smiled, and what a nice smile it was…

"Well, I must agree. It is getting a tad late. Walk me inside?" she asked, getting up. Her body was slim, with thin legs and a slim waist… and tall, too. Almost as tall as his 6'2" height. If I had to guess, I'd say she was about 5'6". Not bad, I think a perfect height.

"Um, ok? Let's go." With that, I turned around and walked to the house, hoping she was following me. I walked up the stairs, my heavy footfalls resounding on the wood. I listened for hers, and realized she made no sound as she walked. _Quiet steps, well she will make a formidable fighter on the battle field. And her bow and arrows, I tested the tips of them and damn she sharpens them! And so perfectly balanced, that fly straighter than a bird can fly! Well, anyways it's time for us to part ways_. I smiled at her.

"Well, your bedroom is here. I must retire to my own. Goodnight." I said, and turned around to walk down the hallway that led to my bedroom. As I got under the sheets, a single thought kept buzzing around in my head. _Who is she really, underneath all that?_

* * *

I awoke underneath a blanket, a pillow under my head. _I didn't have these when I went to sleep… eh; someone probably gave them to me. _I stretched, feeling my spine elongate and my back arch, and the tendons in my legs, arms, and hands stretching. I got up and reached for the sky, working the last of my muscles into alertness and shaking the drowsiness out of me. I brought my knuckle down to cover my yawn, and went to the table. I looked around and saw no one was up yet, not even Roku, so I decided to go out and look at the sunrise over the ocean. I walked down the steps, barefoot in my shorts and a tank, and walked outside only to see Lin Chung drawing the sunrise. _Hmm. Guess we have similar times and likes? Whatever. I like the sunrise and sunset, and if he does too, well then ok. I can't let this aversion to him keep me from enjoying the sunrise over the ocean._ I walked up and sat a few yards away from him, looking out at the ocean in awe. I never knew a sunrise could be more beautiful if it was over the ocean. I loved how the colors of the sunrise were mirrored on the ocean. If I could, I would freeze time forever and keep this moment alive. But, I can't, so the sun rose, and the blue of the new day began to form on the edge of the horizon, its mundane color chasing the pinks, golds, and oranges away. I sadly sighed but had the playful impulse to run into the waves. I fought with it, knowing that I'd seem childish in Lin Chung's eyes. _Oh, what do I care? It's just a man. If I want to, I'll go play in the waves!_ Happily standing up, I ran to the waves and started to jump and play in them. My shorts quickly got soaked, and after I dove in the rest got wet as well. Then, instead of merely playing in the waves I was swimming in them and body-boarding, and in the back of my mind I was glad I chose to wear red instead of another lighter color. When I was done, I swam to the shore and lay on my back on a rock, drying out. I looked over at Lin Chung, who was busily drawing on the paper.

"Hello, Lin Chung! Nice weather, is it not?" I asked giddy from the swim and how the skin on my face and shoulders was delightfully raw, not so much that it hurt but enough that it felt different.

"Hello, Muchi. Had a nice swim?

"Yes! It felt good to swim again." I said, I flipped over to dry the other side of my body, and rested my head on my hands, and turned to look at him. He smiled.

"So, how was the water?"

"It was delightfully warm! Like bath water! No wonder you love it here! I never want to go back to High Roller's ever again!" Then a cold feeling went over me. "But I know I have to. Sadly." I turned my head the other way, and after I dried out completely, I went inside to enjoy breakfast.

* * *

I watched her go inside, and looked at my drawing. I had captured her when she was wet perfectly; she looked so much like the Mermaids the seamen talked about. Long, thick hair? Check. Wide, childlike eyes? Check. Thick, lush lips? Check. Thin waist? Check, check, check! This girl was like a god dam mermaid! She swam so gracefully through the waves… she had captured his eye, but not yet his heart. He couldn't help looking at her, feeling the need to protect her. How could you not? She seemed like a child in a woman's body, and her constantly changing moods made him feel like he had whiplash. She obviously had something in her past, something dark, and he felt the need to unlock the secrets of her. How could you not be perplexed? He looked through his sketches of her, some from last night on the beach, some when she slept, some when she swam, and some when she was laying on the rock. She was slowly taking over his mind, his soul, and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it. And that simple fact scared him. He cupped his eyes like binoculars around his eyes and looked up at the room where she was sleeping, and saw the others with his Panther Vision. _Time to get up there and have breakfast…_ I roused myself enough to get up, and I hid the book in my shirt, along with the pencil and brush, and walked to the house. I came up the stairs to hear the others drilling her with questions, and her hesitant responses. I felt the need to stop that and I said as much when I got up the steps. They were silenced immediately, and I saw the thankful look in her eye as she looked deep into mine. Her eyes were so childlike, yet something wise was in them. He shuddered internally at her gaze, and sat down.

"Where is Ape Trully?" I asked, curious.

"He went to see the Cranes. Get ready. It's going to happen sooner or later. It always does." Said Sonia, boredom and inevitability dripping from her voice. She was right.

* * *

I heard an alarm ring and I heard Mr. No Hands yell

"First Squad, Deploy!" The others leapt into the pipes. Curious, I grabbed my bow and quiver full of arrows and took Mr. No Hand's pipe, and landed on a turtle. I whistled loud and Roku ran and jumped onto the turtle with me. I saw Lin Chung turn to look at me.

"Ready to fight?" I nodded and looked forwards as we were shot into the air and into a corridor. At the end of it was the ocean, and the turtles really went into overdrive, and ran across the surface of the water. We were on land, and racing through the trees at a breakneck pace. I saw the trees a solid green wall next to me, and the others were preparing for the battle. Jumpy was sharpening carrots and testing his jump rope. Sonia was testing her tongue and Yaksha. Mighty Ray was counting his bananas. Lin Chung was filling his bamboo rod with chutes. With nothing better to do, I looked at Roku and fixed his collar and mended his leash. Then I played with the string on my arrow, making sure it wouldn't break. Satisfied with my prep, I slung it across my back, and waited for my first view of Crane Castle.

"Crane Castle is up ahead." Lin Chung said. I looked through the trees and saw a glorious castle made of origami. I looked at the castle, puzzled. We dismounted our turtles and I saw the Zebra brothers in the shadow. They saw me, and scowled. I smiled prettily at them and waved. If they told on me, fine. All I knew was that I wasn't going back to High Roller. Then I saw the cranes. They were numerous, and had large origami cups suspended from their feet. I moved aside as the first was dropped, and shot a few arrows at them. They all had weights and they wrapped around the crane's feet, bringing them down to the ground. Mystique Sonia was making a strong updraft that lifted the cups high into the air, and Mighty Ray was shooting lightning at them. Jumpy was flinging carrots, and using his jump rope as a force field. Soon, we had them beat. But they wouldn't accept defeat until one of us made an origami sculpture better than their own.

"Let me do it. I'll win. Don't worry." So I stepped up and King Crane walked up. We were given one piece of origami paper, and I let him go first. He made a crane with flapping wings. I smiled at them and after about 15 minutes I had made a Ling Su Dragon. The cranes stared in awe at me, and I openly smiled at them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the Zebra Twins rolling back to High Roller, and I grimaced. But I let it go. I walked back to the turtles, and waited for them to come with me. I pet Roku's fuzzy head, and the others walked back to their turtles, looking at me in sheer amazement. Lin Chung just openly gaped at me, and took the turtle closest to me. We rode back, me stealing glimpses of Lin Chung, and sometimes looking into his eyes as he stole glances of me. I smiled after the last time, and he smiled back.

* * *

_**oooooh! whats gonna happen next? part 2 comin soon!**_


	2. Part 2

_Part two!** hope ya love it!**_

* * *

I saw we were coming close to home, and i saw the water, and tried to cover my hair. Too late. It got soaking wet and under the intense heat it started to dry, revealing my unruly curls. I gasped and tried to cover my hair. But nothing worked! Soon my hair was a fluffy mess of curls and kinks. I hurriedly putted my hood up, and after we were parked I ran upstairs to comb out my hair. I pulled it and combed through the rough snarls, and at the end my brush was full of my thick hair. I braided two strands closest to my face and put it all up in a ponytail, and looked at the result in dismay. _My hair will never be anything but puffy and curly. Sadly._ I put on my dress, the only scrap of clothing that wasn't washing, and walked into the living room. I self-consciously crossed my legs and pulled my top up. I noticed Lin Chung looking at me, and I smiled at him, my steely grey gaze holding his dark eyes. He looked at each other for a moment, and I dropped my gaze, shyly blushing. That intense moment didn't escape Sonia's sonar, and she winked at me while giving Mighty Ray a Noogie. I laughed, and ventured down the steps to the ocean, looking out onto the gentile surf. I heard footsteps behind me, and looked to see Lin Chung.

"Hey." I said it softly, trying to keep the blush down.

"Hi." He said, and settled himself next to me. He pulled out his sketch book and I leaned over to look at it, my cheek leaning on his shoulder. I saw he had a ton of sketches of me, and I looked up at him

"I know it's a lot, but it's sort of fun to draw you." He grinned sheepishly. "I hope you don't find me stalkerish.

"It's not stalkerish at all! In fact, I think I like it. I didn't know I made a good muse." I said turning my head so my chin rested on his shoulder, so I looked him dead in the eye, out lips barely 5 centimeters apart. We both turned red, and I bit my bottom lip and turned so my cheek was on his shoulder again.

_

* * *

So…close. I can't believe I let this one go! I mean…*sigh* but…. No getting over the fact now. I think I've fallen for her. Should I make it known to her? At least she wasn't repelled by the face my drawing book is now more like a testament to her. I wonder if she'll react as coolly if I kiss her… but it's hard to tell. Should I try? Yes or no? Oh god this is hard. I've never had to try to win a girl before. They just seem to like me over Ray. I'll go slowly, so I will give her some time to react and pull away. _I slowly raised my hand, and let it land in her hair, stroking it. She looked up, and right into my eyes. I let my hand slide down the side of her face, and caressed her cheek. Then I slowly let get closer to her, letting her know what my plan was. Her stony grey eyes widened, and started to close as she leaned her face closer to mine. _She accepts me? It seems so…_ our mouths got close, about 3 millimeters apart. Then there was a loud crash and we jumped apart, and looked at where it was coming from. Then I saw him, High Roller, on the back of a tall gorilla. Then I felt Muchi getting yanked from my arms, and looked at her. She was reaching for me, yelling my name, for me to help her, tears streaming down her face. _No…NO!_ I reached for her, but it was too late. High Roller was getting into a sort of flying craft with her in the gorilla's hand, and they lifted off, flying away. I looked after her, tears in my eyes, and ran inside to go get help. I froze, and thought about it again. I knew they wouldn't let me go. So I ran into the "Garage" and jumped on my turtle, and we rode down the corridor. I knew I was pushing my turtle faster and faster, maybe pushing him too much, but I wanted to get to her before it was too late.

_

* * *

Where am I? Uugh…my head…it hurts so bad…_ I opened my eyes to see Master High Roller looking over me, and I knew where I was instantly. I was "home". I looked around, and saw I was chained to the bed, the shackles making a hollow noise against the iron bed. I struggles against the chains, trying to get them to unlock, but it was hopeless. They were his special ones he used to chain the Zebras in their room to keep them quiet. I might as well tan my hide and call me a goner. I saw Roku in the corner, tied and muzzled, deep gashes over his eye. I tried screaming, but High Roller shoved a piece of cloth into my mouth, silencing me. I looked at him with sheer hatred, and he looked back at me complacently.

"Ooooh, you look uncomfortable." He sneered. If I could I would have hit him. But knowing the fact I couldn't do anything kept him going, and he nursed it like some sick high.

"Well, are you ready to get back to work? With some precautions, of course. You where gone for a very long time. Like a lost dog. Well, I don't want others claiming you, so I made you a collar!" He cooed. I started to whip my head and neck around so he wouldn't put it on, but I failed. I looked down at the thick parole collar he attached to me, and knew I'd have to stay here, in the confines of his castle, and maybe some of the surrounding forest.

"You see, that collar you know wear will not only alert me you've left the 9 mile area I've allowed you around the castle, but it will also start to track you to where ever you go. AND if you try to take it off, it will only send 1000 volts into your system. So, you are in quite a hard situation. Stay and maybe I'll take the collar off of you. Leave and know you sealed not only your fate, but anyone close to you." he gleefully screeched, and all I could do was sag my head sadly and let a few tears escape. SMACK! My cheek turned beet-red.

" I won't allow any form of weakness, including tears and love, in my castle! So those have better be your last tears! Lets go, boys. Let her stay like this for a few days." and with that statement he left, leaving e in my bed and Roku in his muzzle, tied up in the corner. Looking out the window, I saw the moon, another full moon like that one night on the beach with Lin Chung. I let a few tears fall, and tried to get comfortable to fall asleep.

_

* * *

Where is she….where is she! _I was panicking, my panther vision didn't have any sign of her. I strained my eyes, and circuited the castle once more, and again I came up with nothing. Close to tears, I stopped and dropped my hands to my sides. I jumped into the courtyard, aware of everything in the large green field, and tried again. _Bingo. Right over there. _I dropped my hands down and hurriedly sprinted to the balcony that sprung from her room, and when I climbed on it I found she was more than a talented origami folder. She loved to draw and paint in bright, vibrant colors. I softly touched one, a picture of an exotic flower, and turned my head to see the flower in the painting. She was a gardener too? _I wonder what else she does? _I looked at her varied art and the potted plants on her balcony. Then I turned and walked into her room, and I saw her, soundly asleep, chained to the bed. _What? Why? This is… just… _I was incoherent in my rage. This was worse than any torture ever thought up. But, at least someone had enough sense to cover her up. It was a cold night. I walked slowly up to her and started to pick at the locks. Then her eyes opened.

"Lin Chung? I-is that you? No! leave! Please…" she whimpered, scared. _Is she scared for me or herself? _

"Why should I leave you in a place like this? Why should I leave you trussed up like an animal?" I demanded, mad. She closed her eyes and turned her face away. I grabbed her chin and turned her face to me softly.

"What's wrong? And why are you trussed up like this?" I asked, softly, as I sat on the bed next to her.

"High Roller doesn't trust me anymore. I'm supposed to be locked up like this for another two days. Same with Roku." She said as she gestured towards the far corner.

"Leave me here, Lin Chung. When the three days are up, I shall be free. Then I can say goodbye." She said, sadly.

"Goodbye? What do you mean, goodbye?" I asked. She was confusing me more and more. Then I heard footsteps, and darted out of the room.

_

* * *

Phew…that was close. But I do have to say goodbye. I'm a danger to him and my other friends. Sadly. I think he has stolen my heart. But I don't think I have his yet. I mean, what warrior in his right would can ever love a maid? _I sighed and looked towards the door as High Roller came in. He strode over to me and caressed my face. I turned my head quickly and almost managed to bite him, but he caught me and quickly moved his hand away.

"Testy testy, Muchi. You're only making it harder on yourself. The less you struggle, the easier it will be." He pulled out a thin stick and gave it to a gorilla. He moved the blanket out of the way in a flourish, exposing me in a short midriff and some black daisy-duke-like shorts made of cotton. He nodded at the gorilla began whipping my stomach with it. I let lose a scream as the stick was cutting my stomach in thin lines of fire. I thrashed, trying to get him to stop. It hurt bad, tears were streaming down my face, and Roku was growling savagely and jumping at High Roller and jerking backwards when he came to the end of his rope.

"Enough, Gorilla." High Roller said, and he came up to me and caressed my face again, wiping away the tears. He grinned evilly, and leaned in, and sniffed my hair.

"Violets? What a pleasurable smell. Well, tomorrow if you don't resist, we may let you go." He said, and smiled like the cat that stole the cream before sweeping out of the room.

"Stupid perverted bastard." I muttered after he was gone. I pulled against the chains, and stopped as soon as I heard the soft "thump" of boots hitting my balcony. He strode over to me and stared at the bleeding cuts on my stomach, and the scars from previous beatings. He softly ran his finger over the scars, and walked to my bathroom. He came back with a soft cloth dampened with colder water, and started to softly wiped the blood away, mindful of the tender flesh the cuts revealed.

"Why did you stay?" I asked him, confused.

"I was going to leave, but I heard you scream. I watched the whole thing. Why are they doing this to you?" He asked, the rage barely concealed in his voice. I sighed, and closed my eyes as he got to the cuts closer to the top of the shorts.

"I'm sorry if this is making you uncomfortable. I just feel like I need to clean them all, so they don't get infected. How many times have they done this to you?" He asked, tone soft but with a subtle edge.

"Its ok. And I think they've done this to me about five times. This was the most merciful he's been. My friend Kikiyo has been healing me, and she covered me with the blanket earlier. She might be coming later. You can stay. I know the difference between her footsteps and High Roller's." I said, eyes opened slightly, looking at him through a thin veil of tears.

"I will. I wont leave you again. Even when I have to leave, I will stay close." He said, softly. I heard some softer footsteps, and the swish of water against a bowl, and I nodded at him.

"It's Kikiyo. She's ok. You can sit over there." I nodded in the general direction of the chair before the vanity, and it had a painting rolled up I did when I was allowed to go to the bathroom. He unrolled it and looked at it, and looked back at me. He smiled softly, and looked back at the painting.

"It looks nice. I never knew you cared enough to paint me." He chuckled a little at the end, as the door opened and Kikiyo's green eyes poked into the room.

"Hey… you awake?" She asked in a hushed voice. Then she looked towards Lin Chung and her eyes went wide. She rushed into the room and closed the door softly.

"Are you crazy! Why is he here? If High Roller even gets a hint he's been here, your dead!" She whispered, panicking.

"He won't find out. Now please heal my stomach. It still burns a little. Lin Chung wiped it down, but your special lotus-water truly takes the sting away." I said, smiling at her. She walked over to me and dipped the clean cloth into the lotus-water, and started to gently pat the wounds. I sighed in bliss, because the burning was subsiding slowly, but any speed was great for me. At least the wounds didn't burn.

"Are you truly ok, Muchi?" Asked Kikiyo.

"You did take more than these before. Not to mention the ones on your back. When do you think he'll stop?"

"After I give that perverted bastard what he wants. What he's always wanted. One night with me. And I have to stay here or within a nine-mile radius because of this fucking collar." I said rolling my eyes and shaking my neck a little to show her. I had forgotten Lin Chung was there, but I sure as hell remembered when he stood, knocking the chair over and walking to me, storms in his eyes.

"Collar? What collar?" He said, rage in his voice. Me and Kikiyo cringed, and she looked at me, an apology clear in her eyes. She turned to him and sighed.

"High Roller has put a 'Parole Collar' on her neck. If she leaves the nine mile radius around the castle, not only will it alert High Roller but it will track her. And if she tries to remove it, the collar will send 1000 volts into her body." She said a-matter-of-factly. I saw Lin Chung's eyes widen, then his eyes closed so much they where just little slits. He turned around stiffly and left my bedroom, leaving me and Kikiyo in the room, alone.

"What do you think he's going to do Muchi?" She asked me, turning to me, eyes wide.

"I have no idea. Let me sleep. Cover me up again please." I beseeched, tone soft and I sought to stifle a big yawn. She covered me up and walked outside of the room, closing the door softly behind her and scurrying down the hall. I softly closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep, into a land where the sunrise over the ocean was forever frozen, and where I could freely roam, with Lin Chung.

* * *

**_OOOOOh! this plot is growing thicker! part 3 on the way!_**


	3. Part 3

_A tracking collar! That dirty, no good, low, rotten… High roller will pay. I swear it! That man needs to be brought back to earth. This is lower than torture. This is… uugh there is no word for this. _I fumed, walking back to my turtle, slinking along in the shadows. When I got closer to the large wall, I jumped and quickly caught the wall and jumped onto the other side.

"Hey turtle. Found anything to ear around here?" I asked, hungry.

"Yea. Over here. I found some Kimchee Nuts." He said, walking slowly to where he left his wheels near the nuts. When I saw the tree full of them, I quickly jumped into the tree and shook some down for turtle, and camped out n the tree, eating nuts, and the occasional bird's egg.

_How do I free her? This is hard. High Roller has gotten crafty, very crafty. This is going to need some very delicate planning. _I got up and walked back to the castle, and neatly jumped back into the large courtyard, and used my panther vision to find High-Roller's room. I circled the castle many times, and had yet to find High Roller's room.

_Where is he? Probably deep in the castle. The coward. _I huffed and ran back to her room, and jumped in lithely, nearly knocking over some lilies. I quickly caught them, and saw her soundly sleeping.

_I'll just sit by her until she wakes up…_ I walked into to her room, and sat by her on the bed. She quickly roused and turned to look at me, a little bit of sleepiness in her eyes.

_Holy hell! She's a light sleeper! I wonder why…_

"You ok?" I asked, softly.

"Yea. I little hungry, I'm parched, but I'm alive." She said, yawning. I looked down at her lips, and noticed her normally soft lips were dry and cracked, and bleeding whenever she talked. I got up and walked to the sink, and filled a cup full of water. I walked over to her and slowly raised the cup to her lips, but once she tasted the first drop I wasn't tipping the cup to her fast enough. She licked her lips, and smiled.

"Thank you. May I have another cup?" She asked. I saw her smile softly, and I laughed quietly.

"Greedy, aren't you?" I said. She laughed at that in a hushed tone, and blushed rosily.

"Yea, yea. I know. Now give me another PLEASE!" She whispered, putting emphasis on the "please." I slowly rose and re-filled the cup full, and walked back to her. She drank this cup down more civilly, and I gave her one more, just to be safe.

"Hungry?" I asked, a little jokingly. Her happiness was infectious. She stuck her tongue out at me and I chuckled, knowing her humor and some energy was restored. She smiled and laughed quietly.

"Well, if u listen closely to my stomach, you can hear it softly weeping. No shit Sherlock!" She smiled playfully, and I felt my soul leap. She was in a relatively good mood, seeing how she was chained up. I reached into my pocket and pulled out three Kimchee nuts, and showed them to her. The look on her face was like she got a blessing from the gods. Her glowing smile and shining eyes nearly took my breath away.

"Kimchee nuts! How did you know they were my favorites! Oh my god, Lin Chung, I could hug you!" I felt my heart deflate at that, but I smiled at her.

"You want some more, or will three hold you?"

"I think I want only three. When High Roller sniffs my breath, I don't want the fact I've eaten too apparent." She said, smiling solemnly. He felt some bile raise in my throat, but I cracked the Kimchee nuts and softly gave them to her, piece by piece. She ate them with delicacy, and after they where long gone, she smiled at me sweetly.

"Thank you. That feels so much better. I can't think of any reward good enough. You are truly a loyal friend." She said. Again my hoped deflated, but her happiness was all I needed. I could survive the rest. I smiled and sat by her on the bed again, and couldn't help caressing her cheek. She blushed red at that, and I smiled at her. Her eyes started to close, and I could tell it took her a lot of effort to keep them open after she blinked.

"It's ok, Muchi. Fall asleep. You need all your energy to survive this punishment. I wont be far off." I said, softly speaking in an endearing tone. She yawned, her pink lips forming a very child-like "o" before she turned her head and closed her stony grey eyes. I got up from the bed slowly, and leaned in to kiss her on the forehead. She smiled in her sleep, and I walked to her balcony and jumped off, running to the wall. I easily jumped that too, settled myself in the Kimchee nut tree, well hidden, and looking at the moon I fell asleep.

* * *

I awoke in a large Kimchee nut tree, disoriented. I looked up , then down, and realized was in a large leafy barrier, completely hidden from all directions except directly above, and I saw the occasional bird fly by, but mostly all I saw was clear blue sky. Then it all hit me, in a rush. The kidnapping, the hurried rush to save her, when he sat by her, feeding her… and the emotions that he had yesterday came flowing back. He wanted blood. Specifically, he wanted High Roller's blood. But the only thing he had to worry about now was Muchi, and if she was ok. He jumped down from the tree, listening for anything, and landed with a silent "thump" on the soft dirt ground.

_Now, the only problem is how do I save her? That will have to wait until tonight. Sadly. _I mounted my turtle and looked around for more food other than the Kimchee nuts, and my efforts were rewarded when I stumbled across a mango tree about 14 miles away from the castle. I smiled and dismounted my turtle, and quickly and nimbly climbed the tree, and shook a few mangoes down before eating a few myself. I collected a few for Muchi, and jumped out of the tree. I left my turtle quietly napping and looked around for a stream. Finding none, I wandered back to were I thought my turtle was sleeping, to find it gone. Perplexed, I wandered about trying to find him. I walked for another few feet, and found him tied up in a clearing. I ran to him, confused and a little worried, and started to untie him. Bad mistake. Three gorillas came from the shadows and tackled me down, and started to pull be in the general direction of High Roller's.

_Crap! Can't let them take me! Must….fight…._ My thoughts where incoherent as I thrashed around, making them fight for every precious inch. I managed to get a hand free and quickly punched the gorilla who had my other hand, knocking him out. Free, I turned to face the other two, fists balled. They regarded he with a type of fear, and charged at me, roaring. I quickly jumped over them and landed by the turtle, but was shocked to find my staff wasn't with him. Swearing under my breath, I turned to face them, and with a mighty roar I swung my arm around, the force of my punch not only knocking him out, but hurting my hand.

"Damn." I growled, and turned to face the last ape, and saw him run backwards and take off. I knew if he got back to High Roller, he would tell. So I ran after him, and with a hard punch to the temple, we was silenced too. I took the rope the gorillas had and tied their hands and feet together, using intricate knots known only to Big Green. Then I tied them together, and stuffed gags into their mouths out of the clothes they wore, and put another piece of cloth over their mouths and around their heads, so they couldn't scream or spit the gags out. I whistled for the turtle and he rolled up, and we went back to the Kimchee nut tree, to wait until nightfall.

* * *

_What is High Roller going to do to me know?_ I watched him with wary eyes as he unlocked my hands, but kept my feet chained up. He gave the gave the shackles to a gorilla, who ran out of the room with them. I returned my gaze to High Roller, who was slowly tracing his eyes over my body slowly, and I sought to cover myself, but the blanket was on the floor, and I couldn't bend over to get it without revealing everything under my shirt. I narrowed my eyes at the cruel man, who seemed to be feeding a ego high,

_Sick, sick pervert. Oh, how I wish Lin Chung was here! _He took a step closer to me, and I automatically cringed backwards, recoiling from his foul presence. He grinned evilly at my outright refusal of him.

"Why you scared? I won't hurt you… much." He snickered as he slowly crawled forwards on the bed. I cowered as far back into the bed as I could, and he widened his eyes and grinned evilly. I scowled at him, giving him the best evil eye I could manage. He just looked at me, grinning, and buried his head in my neck, inhaling deeply. I was mortified. I had never felt so violated, and sought to push him off. He just banded his arms around my shoulders, foiling my attempts to push him off. Thinking fast, I slowly crawled down, far enough so my chained legs would help me, and I managed to get my knee under him. I struck fast, and kneed him in the balls. Screaming, he jumped off of me. I grinned saucily, happy I knew how to win this. He looked at me, his face red.

"You little hellcat! You sniveling bitch! Worthless whore!" He shrieked at me, and I calmly took the insults with a gloating temperament, but a face of shame and feat on the outside. He yelled a few more curses at me and walked out…**leaving the key to my shackles on the bedside table!** I gleefully clapped, and reached for the key.

_Fuck! It's too far away… at least the sun is setting. Lin Chung will be here soon. Not the only thing to figure out is how in the world do I get this thing off my neck! _I grumbled for a few hours, watching the sun set and the moon start to rise, plotting. I heard the "thump" of soft boots on grass, and I knew he was coming. I reached down for my blanket just as he came in, and I hurriedly sat up, covering myself.

"Hey Lin Chung. How's it going?" I asked, nonchalant. He saw my arms where unbound and walked over to me. I opened my arms in the universal symbol for 'I want a hug!' He smiled and obliged, holding my tenderly before letting go.

"You ok, Muchi?" He asked, and the shininess of the key caught his eye. He smiled a large smile I rarely saw anymore, and picked it up.

"What does it unlock?" He asked, happy. I tenderly smiled and pointed towards the shackled around my ankles, and he walked over to them, bending gently and unlocking them. After I was freed I tried to get up, but being locked up for a few days made my wobbly and I felt the sudden surge of blood to my feet, and I got the pins and needless feeling, and swayed. Lin Chung wrapped an arm around my waist, holding me steady while I regained my balance. I looked up, into his eyes, and blushed. I quickly looked down, and he tipped my chin upwards.

"Hold on." he simply stated before slinging me onto his back and running to the balcony. He jumped off, into the courtyard, and ran towards the gate, me hanging on for the sake of his life. He nimbly jumped the high gate, and landed on the other side. Then he put me down and latched onto my hand. He pulled me him, me stumbling. I finally got enough foothold in the soft wet grass to pull him to a stop. I looked at him with wide eyes, and started to turn away. He turned me around and held into my shoulders, confused.

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted to escape." He said. I looked up at him, and sighed.

"I can't truly escape when I have this thing around my neck." I said, hand reaching up to touch it, showing him. "Nothing can change this. I have to go back, for the sake of your life and mine. I'm sorry." I reached up and picked his hands up from my shoulders, and started to walk back to High Roller's palace. He latched onto my hand, and spun me again, looking into my eyes.

"The radar won't go off unless you leave the nine mile radius around the castle. We'll live out here, on the edge of the bubble. Just you and me." He said, softly speaking. I started to tear up, and looked at him.

"I sick at goodbyes, so stop making this harder then it needs to be." I said, looking down.

"Then don't say goodbye." He said simply. I was starting to cry now. I was sad and a little pissed this wasn't sinking into his thick skull. I looked at him, tears coursing down my face, and took a deep breath.

"Why, Lin Chung. I won't put you, or anyone else in danger. Try to get this into your thick head! I CAN'T STAY WITH YOU! High Roller will find me, and kill you! No matter what happens, when a problem involves me, HE SOLVES IT. And besides, I'm the personal maid of High Roller, and you are the best fighter in Big Green! Any way you put it, we're enemies! We can't be together, Lin Chung. SO STOP MAKING THIS HARDER THEN IT NEEDS TO BE!" I yelled, and started to turn away again. He held my hand and turned me to face him, a fiery passion in his eyes. I thought I was going to melt under that gaze.

"No matter what happens, know this. I LOVE YOU! And I know you feel the same way. We CAN get through this, no matter if I'm a warrior and you're a maid, because love is the strongest thing on earth, and nothing, NOTHING, can best it or break it." He said, and bent down and claimed my lips with such a passionate intensity it made my head spin. I wrapped my arms around his neck, he tightened his grip around my waist, and together we shared that moment, our own moment in the range of High Roller. We broke contact, gasping, and I looked up at him. I kissed him softly once, twice, three times, and walked away to sit on a log. I looked at him calmly and simply stated,

"Ok. What's the plan?"

He smiled.

* * *

OOOOHHH! I WANDER WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT! THE LAST AND FINAL PART COMING UP SOON! xD


	4. Part 4

We walked to the tree where he had been staying, and climbed into it to plan. We talked back and forth, bouncing ideas, and never left until we had formulated a plan that was as foolproof as we could get it.

"You're sure this will work?" I asked, making sure.

"I'm one hundred percent sure this will work. Trust me." He said, and smiled. He slung me over his back, and took me back to my room. He shackled me up to the footboard, like how I was, and hid himself in my closet. I looked at the sun rising, and where Lin Chung was hiding.

"You ok in there?" I whispered, making sure.

"Yea. The only thing that matters now is the plan, love. Stick to the plan!" He whispered, and I nodded. A few minutes later I heard High Roller and a gorilla coming down the hall. I managed a look of hatred as he walked in, and he laughed at me.

"You hurt me yesterday. So you can see I brought backup. Now, lets try this again…" He snickered, and walked up to the bed. I looked at the closet, but I saw the white top, a signal for 'Not yet.' I grimaced and scooted as far away as the bed would allow, and started to sweat when his knees hit the mattress. I looked at the closet, and saw the white top again. I looked back at High Roller, and he stared at the area under my neck, and I raised my arms up to cover myself. I hated this outfit he put me in, this strapless short midriff and damn booty shorts. It left me almost completely nude. My eyes flashed to the closet and I saw the red top, and grinned at High Roller. I stuck out my tongue and grabbed the key I was hiding in my mouth, and quickly unlocked the shackles that bound my feet to the iron bed. I lashed out and kicked him square in the jaw, and grabbed the collar of his shirt, nearly choking him. I looked at the gorilla, but saw Lin Chung already took care of him. My eyes wandered back to High Roller, unimaginable hatred on my face.

"Where is the key for the collar you put on me?" I snarled at him. His eyes went wide, and sweat beaded on his brow. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously, and he smiled evilly.

"Why would I tell you?" He laughed, but the fear was still clear in his eyes. I smiled and Lin Chung threw me one of my arrows. I caught it steadily and pointed it at his throat. He paled, but looked at me with a cockiness that I wouldn't think he had, especially when his life was in danger.

"Kill me, and you'll never get the key." He laughed, gleefully. I could have smacked him. I turned to Lin Chung.

"Any ideas left, smarty?" I asked quietly, and looked back at High Roller, who was trying to get me to let go of him so he could get his backup on us.

_Coward. He acts all big and then hides behind his "boys". _I thought, when he tried to raise his fingers to his lips to whistle. I quickly checked that with a painful slap to the cheek that left his cheek as red as mine that one night.

"We're even in one way now, High Roller. Now, Tell Me Where My Key Is!" I snarled at him, shaking him a little bit. He just grinned.

"Give me what I want and maybe I'll tell you!" He shot back. This guy was starting to piss me off. But I couldn't kill the fucker or else I'd never get the thing off. Then a fit of inspiration hit me and I whistled shrilly, and a few gorillas came in. I choked him enough so he wouldn't talk easily, and bore the arrow point into his neck hard enough to get a spot of blood flowing. I looked at them, then at Lin Chung, and twitched my head to tell him to get by me. He stood by the bed as I addressed the gorillas.

"You want High Roller to stay alive? Give me the key for my necklace. NOW!" I yelled. And they ran away, and came back bringing a box made of ivory, and inside a single key. I reached for it happily and tossed it to Lin Chung, who unlocked the tracker and threw it on the bed. I looked at them, and got up slowly, with the arrow point still in his throat, and they let Lin Chung and I pass, scowling at us, we walked back to back, him leading and me pressed against his back looking for anyone that dare get too close to me. The maids silently cheered me on with their eyes, and the gorillas scowled at me as I passed. I walked out the door and threw High Roller down disdainfully, and turned to run. Then something grabbed me, and I saw that one of the gorillas had me around the waits, and was dragging me back into the castle.

I struggled with all my might, but I couldn't stop or slow its grave walk to the throne Chung followed behind, but not too close, and I guessed it was this thing could hurt me. I drooped my head and waited for the gorilla to enter the heavy doors of the throne room. I heard the antique wood and metal groan and creak, and I knew he was in there. I raised my head and saw he had a lash, and the Zebra Bros. looking at me with pitying looks in their eyes, softly sucking on lollypops. I knew i was like a sister to them, and High Roller probably told them what he planned to do with me. I looked around for High Roller, and saw he was on his mobile throne. I laughed internally that it was nothing more than a tricked out tricycle, like how I usually thought of it, but the humor was hollow in the back of my head. I knew I was in deep shit, but knowing Lin Chung was there helped me concentrate. I kicked up my leg as quickly as I could, and BOOM, contact. The gorilla dropped me, bending over, wheezing. I faced High Roller and laughed.

"Not so high and mighty now, huh?" I mocked, feeling arrogant and a tad cocky. He smiled at me and said simply.

"Wait up. i have one trick up my sleeve." He reached into his shirt sleeve and pulled out a lash, one with nine different tips that met after a few feet and ended in a long chord that the user held in his hand. the Zebra Bros. saw the dreaded whip and rolled away, scared shitless and sweaty. High Roller started to swing it around, and I heard the crack of the whip. I knew this was going to be bad so I ran to Lin Chung, who was backing up to me. He threw me a bamboo rod he had stolen from one of the gorillas, and I started to spin it, making a solid circle. Whenever a gorilla got too close, he would taste the wrath of me, expending all the anger I has when I was chained and gagged, and nearly sexually assaulted.

I hit them left and right. I knocked many out. But then I started to feel my bloodlust subside, and I knew if I was to defeat High Roller once and for all, I had to keep it going. But the memories with Lin Chung were beginning to intrude, and I couldn't help but feel happy. Then a sharp blow to the head reminded me I had a job to do. Lin Chung and I battled them, back to back, as they pushed closer and closer to us. I knew that if I stopped, I would be a goner. I felt myself tiring, though. My limbs became heavy and I started to pant. I felt Lin Chung weakening too, and I looked back at him to see he was at the mercy of a giant gorilla. Two others held my arms as Lin Chung was being taken to High Roller. Three more came forwards and held his legs and arms spread out, so High Roller would have Lin Chung's whole back to have at his command. I saw the lash whirl through the air, and I heard the groan Lin Chung made as the lash cut into his back.

I saw his blood drip on the floor, and High Roller savagely beating him with it, and when they finally dropped him, his back was like hamburger and he couldn't summon the strength to get up again. I heard another soft groan before I saw him pass out. That was enough to stoke my rage to a new high point. I thrashed in the arms of the gorillas, kicking at them with my feet and I managed to bite one. He quickly recoiled and I wound back and hit the other one square in the temple, knocking him out. I picked up my staff and slowly made may way to the throne, knocking out every gorilla that dared come to close. High Roller lashed his whip and it cut me on the shoulder. I winced but kept trudging along. Then he hit me on my leg, just below the kneecap. My left leg buckled, but I got up, still walking forwards. I looked at the doorway, and saw the maids there, watching silently. A black ring skittered across the floor, and I picked it up as another lash from High Roller bit savagely into my shoulder. I looked at it closely and saw it was the tracking device he put on me while I was captive. I laughed at it and held it in my hand, open, and kept walking forwards as he hit me again and again with the lash, eyes wide.

"How can you stand this!" He yelled, dumbfounded and scared.

"Love is propelling me. it's a force you cannot cut, not with a million lashes, and you cannot break, not with a million cannons. And it will win!" I yelled as I jumped towards him and clasped the tracker around his neck. He pulled at it and the key skittered across the floor as well, and he tried to reach it but I grabbed it before he could and swallowed it whole. He screamed, and exposed his neck enough so I could easily pull the necklace apart, thereby shocking him into unconsciousness. I looked at the cheering maids, vision blurry, and collapsed onto the floor. I heard them gasp, and one person run to my side and managed enough energy to see my friend Kikiyo turn to them.

"CALL BIG GREEN!" Was the last thing I heard before everything in my world went dark.

* * *

I awoke looking Into a bright light.

_Woah…my head hurts… where am I?_ I got up slowly and looked into the concerned eyes of Ape Trully, who pushed me back down gently.

"Commander Trully? What…?" I trailed off, knowing he would catch onto my train of thought.

"You suffered major lacerations to your shoulder, legs, stomach, and some on your back. You also bruised your elbow, ripped a tendon, and have a few shallow cuts in your head. All in all better than how Lin Chung is doing. At least you're awake." He said grimly, looking at Lin Chung. I turned my head and saw he was sleeping soundly on the bed next to mine, torso and some of his arm bandaged up. He had a bad bruise on his face. I sought to get up and go to him, but Ape Trully pushed me down again. I shoved against him and stood, aware of the whip cuts on my shoulder and leg. I stumbled over to Lin Chung's side, and pushed him gently, trying to get him to wake up. I waited and pushed again, harder. I put my head to his chest tenderly and noticed he was taking long yet faint breaths of air. I looked at him and back to Ape Trully.

"Is he going to be ok? And don't try to edit. Give it too me strait, doc." I said, looking into Ape Trully's eyes. He tore his gaze from my eyes, and looked down at his clasped hands, twiddling his thumbs.

"I'm not sure, Muchi. He has had bad scarring and his left knuckle was almost broken from who knows what. Same as yours. He has a deep cut on his head, and if not for that hat he wears every day it would be worse." He said, looking at his thumbs, and I turned to Lin Chung. I noticed that under his fur hat there was a bandage, and I started to tear up.

I buried my face in the bed, sobbing. I felt Ape Trully pat me on the shoulder, and one of my hands wormed their way up to put it gently over his, as I turned away from the mattress, still sobbing. Ape Trully helped me to my bed, and I fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

I awoke in the middle of the night, sweating from a nightmare I had. I looked out the infirmary window at the full harvest moon, and my gaze wandered back to Lin Chung who had been sleeping for days on end. He was healing but just not opening his eyes. He was like an angel when he slept, with that soft smile on his face and his cheeks flaming with color, but he was still asleep. I got up unsteadily and walked over to Lin Chung's Bed for the third time that night, wondering when he was going to awaken. My eyes wandered down to his lips, and I remembered the feeling of his lips against mine, and the leaves falling all around us as we shared OUR moment in the most dangerous place we could be at that moment. I bit my bottom lip, looking at him. Would it be taking advantage of him to kiss him softly?

_Why not? He is asleep…_ I leaned in, my hair making a light brown curtain around our faces as softly placed a kiss on his lips. I let a tear ot two escape, and they fell on his now-healed torso. I placed my head gently on his chest, listening to his quiet heartbeat, and the steady flow of his breathing.

"I love you Lin Chung. I will until the end of time." After I said them, I felt the righteousness of my words, and I knew that no matter what happened I would love him. I laid on the bed by him, and took his hand gently in my hand, and carried it to my heart. I put my hand on his chest, and felt our hearts beating in synchronization. I couldn't help but smile. I let his arm go and turned over carefully, so I was cradled in his arms, snuggling into him, as I fell asleep, smiling and perfectly content.

* * *

I yawned and opened my eyes to harsh sunlight.

"Uuugh…. Someone turn off the sun…" I groaned, unhappy for its intrusion on my dreams. I heard a soft chuckle behind me, and turned around to look into Lin Chung's dark eyes.

"I think that is impossible, however. So any other suggestions?" He asked, voice teasing and husky. I laughed with glee and hugged him, kissing his cheeks.

"Lin Chung! Oh, are you ok!" I said, tears streaming down my face, smiling exuberantly. He took one of his hands and wiped my tears away, before holding me close in one of his bear hugs.

"I'm ok. More than, actually." He chuckled, and I pushed out of his hug to look him in the eyes. He looked steadily back into mine, and my eyes flashed down to his lips, and I bit my lower one in indecision. He gently tilted my chin upwards, and looked deep into my eyes, slowly moving his face towards mine. He kissed me, and I wrapped my arms around his neck as he held me around the waist. I broke the kiss, laughing joyously, and sat up on the bed.

Lin Chung sat up, placed me in his lap, moved a few strands of hair out of my face, tucking them behind my ear, and cradled my head in his hands, looking me in the eye, his eyes soft. I leaned in and kissed him softly once before noticing we had a small audience. I laughed and he turned his head to see Sonia, Ray, Mr. No Hands, and Ape Trully standing in the doorway. Sonia was dabbing her eyes with tissues, a pack she shared with Mighty Ray.

"So…Beautiful!" Sonia cried, burying her face in Mighty Ray's chest. He rubbed her head and they all scurried away, closing the door. I looked back at Lin Chung, and laughed.

"Do you thin they'll come back?" I asked, smiling. I kissed him softly and he grinned.

"Knowing them…Yea, Probably. But you know what?" He asked

"What?" I asked, quizzical. He leaned in and kissed me softly, holding my face in his hands softly before leaning back to look into my eyes.

"I don't care." I chuckled a little bit at that, and we leaned in and kissed each other, living forever in our perfect moment.

* * *

awww! now if that isn't a tear jerking, heart string pulling ending i dont know what is! anyways thank you all those who read this story! now i can officially say...

_**The End.**_


End file.
